Viserion Targaryen
Viserion Targaryen was a member of House Targaryen, the current rulers of the Free City of Braavos. Appearance Born pale and beautiful, Viserion was the idealized picture of his ancestors; with hair of silvery white and lilac eyes as deep as the fog that surrounds Braavos. His face was tight, exemplified in its cheekbones and nose, while much his lips were full and tan. Viserion’s hair was a tousled mess that hangs well below his shoulders, though only when it wasn’t braided in complex and exemplified designs in honor of his ancestor Daenerys, who wore her braids to show victories. Standing just barely above average in height and stature, Viserion resembled Rhaegar in form, his body well endowed for the tournaments and duels a warrior would often face; and one sculpted from years of hard training with his older brother Aerion, while only a single large scar across his chest eased one into the idea he wasn’t unmarred. Adorning himself in robes of black and red, Viserion was never one for the more vivid colors of Braavos; though it never stopped him from ensuring he had jewels and signs of wealth on his person, a trait likely passed onto him by his philanthropic father, Viserys. His expression was often carefully placed, joyful and thoughtful in presentation whenever possible. This didn't stop the Prince of Braavos from being rightfully authoritative on a whim, however the now turned Heir has rarely ever had a need to show such a side. More often, he looked like his mother over his father, taking a heavy dose of maternal genes despite the heavy incest required for his birth. Biography Hatchling Born in 364AC under a harsh Braavosi fog, Rhaenys Targaryen gave birth to two beautiful twin boys; the first to be Viserion, named after the dragon once hatched by his ancestor nigh a century passing, while the second was to be named Viserys. A surprisingly easy birth, they would become the darlings of the house until more would be born in the coming moons and years; but doted upon they were. Most notably by their older brother, Aerion Targaryen, only a soft four himself. Viserion, unlike Viserys, took to Aerion easily and wholeheartedly. To him, he was his sun and stars, his moon and beyond; for Aerion was noble, kind, and most importantly shared his snacks with the growing Targaryen. Growing, Viserion would do everything he could to be like his older brother; playing with swords many times his size just for the chance to learn as his brother did, though he would never match up. The games they played were simplistic and complicated in various forms, from stealing bread from the kitchen to games played on the maps used by their ancestors to plot their invasions. It was all a child could hope for; yet Viserys would never truly warm up to either of the two. Despite much of Aerion, and Viserion’s, best efforts Viserys would grow astray, a black sheep in the family. Never would Viserion and Viserys truly be close, but that protective nature Aerion had to his younger brother would be heavily implanted into Viserion as well; never being able to shake it. It was often Viserion who would take the blame for actions done by his ‘little’ brother, simply for the sake of ensuring he was never in too much trouble. Youngling (Braavos) The dragon would grow up righteous, however he would often find himself in the shadow of Aerion; he who would enthrall and demand the respect of anyone he met. Despite their age difference, Aerion and Viserion always stayed closed, even as more children were born to the sister-wives of his father. There would be no question however that Viserion was the closest to Aerion, and vice versa, for the two were rarely seen apart. Every morning the dueling fields could hear the swinging of steel, as Viserion and Aerion practiced their bladework with joy and energy, just woken water dancers desperately giving them guidance on their swordplay while the boys only partially listened. More often, they made up moves, fought as they knew Westerosi mercenaries had, and enjoyed it all the more for making their own style. Viserion took to this well, much to the credit of his older brother, as the two excelled graciously with the blade. Of his family, Viserion often helped tutor and look over many of his siblings; most notably Aegon, Valarr, and Daenys while he himself was often tutored by Maegor with Aerion, and on occasion even Baelon, the uncles who saw it necessary his education be filled with more martial subjects compared to Viserys IV’s more intellectual and artistic approaches. King Viserys IV was never one Viserion much looked up to, but it is a man he loves dearly. His father holds a heart of gold, kind and gentle in all he does, but notably prideful and arrogant at the worst of times. It was a beauty to see, but Viserion knew his father’s rule was weak, he often heard the courtiers speak ill of him behind their backs; much to his own annoyment. Despite the arms length relationship they had, Viserion confided in his father and mothers many a time as he grew, but learned young to listen for everything and keep one's cards to their chest. When Viserion was 20, however, an argument broke out between Maegor and Viserys IV over the decision to wed Maegor’s children to each other. Incest was a common trope in Targaryen history; yet it was not what his Uncle had wanted for his children. Viserys was as proud as he was kind, and while he would have usually rolled over for such a request, he thought that all Targaryen blood should stay pure. It was only Aerion that stopped the disagreement from spreading further, requesting of Maegor to leave the city with him to explore Essos with him. Viserion was unaware of all of this of course, until Aerion himself came to him in the night and asked his leave as well. Viserion would not deny who was asking, and simply chose to leave for the time being. Over the years, they would return many times to Braavos to rest; but the next four years of their life would be spent on the road. Youngling (Essos) Following in Aerion’s foot falls, Viserion travelled by sea and land across much of Essos. Their first points of travel were for hopefully friendly ports, going to the lands of Tyrosh to see what the Triarchy had to offer, what made them so exceptional as his brother Aerion had put it. The Heir of the Dragon Throne looked upon the great works of the Triarchy and smiled, for it was here he saw the future of Braavos; or so Viserion told himself. The Archon was grateful for their visit, and offered them room and board for the length of their visit. Aerion spoke leagues with him, finding mutual ground on many subjects from trade to philosophy, but time would end their call after a number of moons and Viserion would lead with his brother to the far friendlier ports of Volantis. With the Triarchy behind them, there was little left for them to see near the Narrow Sea. Behind the great black walls of Old Volantis stood the Emperor, aged and crippled under the times; but his grandson Aureon offered Aerion, Viserion, and Maegor much in terms of luxury. They were pryed for information about Targaryen history, as ever the socialite Aerion agreed to tell them all he knew; for it was Aerion that made friends wherever he went. Viserion was no fool when it came to diplomacy, but there was a certain finesse and beauty his brother had with the various diplomats they met that set the heart aflame. After speaking of marriage proposals, Aerion would wish the Emperor and his kin the kindest of farewells before taking a ship to the legendary city of Qarth. It was there that many saw the greatest city known to man; The Queen of Cities as they put it, the marvel known as Qarth. Guilds and Warlocks came to visit during their time there, with innumerable mentions of prophecy thrown towards the would be Dragon King; for everyone wanted a piece of him. Viserion watched as the crowds and delegations scrambled to witness him, to see to his whim, but Aerion always seemed to very careful with these matters. It was years they spent in Qarth before securing a mercenary force that wished to guide the Targaryens back to Braavos; but through the land path was the innumerable hordes of the Dothraki. Aerion saw adventure, while Maegor and Viserion saw folly; though they never doubted their Dragon-Prince’s intuition. So too would they wander out with the mercenary band in tow. Just as Viserion and Maegor had predicted, the Dothraki Hordes spent months running the band down, and when all lost hope it was Aerion that would see them rise higher than before. Notably, a massive Khalasar under the rule of Khal Morgo came to see them raped and pillaged, yet Aerion fought valiently enough to warrant a challenge from the Khal himself amidst a raging battle. A duel to the death to secure a victory. The Khal, smug and confident of his own ability, agreed and it was the most dangerous fight Viserion ever witnessed his brother in. Bobbing, weaving, twisting and twirling as arrakh and sword clashed and whipped aside, only for there to be a single man standing. Aerion beamed wildly as the men cheered, and the Khallasar relented; spread far and wide as they fought between themselves to find a new Khal. However, amidst the fighting and bloodshed, Viserion had received a gruesome wound to the chest by a notable Bloodrider who he had only barely taken down. The medics did what they could, and ensured he would have no true issues or infection, but it did little to help the grotesque nature of it; and for Viserion it was a reminder. His brother was unscarred for a reason, this only reinforced their separate purpose. (Swords(o)) After, there was a certain calmness that overcame the group; knowing that despite all the worst of it that Aerion could lead them through it, and Viserion had grown accustomed to relying on his brother for most of what would be. When they came to Qohor, however, he saw fear in his brother’s eyes for the first time - for a letter had come, and in it spoke ill words. Viserys IV, their father had been slowly failing in health, and Aerion’s immediate attention was needed to ensure the throne passed to him with no qualms. The men rode hard and fast, making it to Braavos once more in only a matter of moons, and so the work began. Aerion was seen less as work grew more tiresome; for Braavos held a certain pride that never agreed with Valyrian Overlords. Knowing this, Viserion spent months getting as many friends in as many circles to watch over his brother and his dealings. Aerion would never fall to such lowly spying, but it was Viserion that had to ensure his brother would succeed no matter the cost; for he was simply a tool to be used by the Dragon Prince to see them all back to Westeros and beyond. Despite this, Aerion did fine work, ensuring some semblance of peace would be achieved in his father’s succession, but to too much effectiveness. Either internal or external, forces realized that Aerion’s ascension to the throne would ensure Targaryen dominance in Northern Essos and Braavos for years to come; and this could not be allowed. Aerion was murdered by the Faceless Men despite all the protection Viserion could offer, forever scarring his own confidence. For the person he looked up to in all things had been destroyed by his own lack of ability, and left him the Heir to a Kingdom he never wanted, nor would he rule to the same beautiful standards as Aerion. In the Second Moon of 390AC, Viserion Targaryen was made heir to the Dragon Throne, and sent his brother to the afterlife in flames. Timeline * 364AC - Viserion and Viserys Targaryen are born to Rhaenys and Viserys IV * 370-380AC - Viserion and Aerion Targaryen train constantly in dueling and swordplay. * 382AC - Aerion Targaryen knights Viserion for his skill and bravery. * 384AC - Viserion leaves Braavos under Aerion’s request. Begins to explore Essos. * 388AC - A bloodrider leaves a large scar on Viserion’s chest. * 389AC - Viserion returned home with Aerion for the last time. * 390AC, Third Moon - Aerion Targaryen is assassinated, leaving Viserion the heir apparent. Family Tree * Daenerys*, Great-Great Grandmother - 284AC - 349AC* * Aegon VI*, Great-Great Grandfather - 282AC - 300AC* ** Rhaegar I*, Great-Grandfather - 300AC - 350AC* ** Saera*, Great-Grandmother - 300AC* *** Daeron III*, Grandfather - 319AC - 354AC* *** Rhaenyra*, Grandmother - 320AC - 365AC* **** Viserys IV*, Father - 339AC - 390AC* **** Rhaenys*, Mother - 343AC* ***** Aerion*, Brother - 360AC - 390AC* ***** Viserion I*, Him - 364AC* ***** Viserys*, Twin Brother - 364AC* ****** Various Rumored ***** Aegon*, Brother - 366AC* ***** Daenys*, Sister - 371AC* ***** Naemi*, Sister - 377AC* ***** Vaeneras*, Brother - 382AC* **** Daenys*, Mother - 347 AC* ***** Valarr*, Brother - 365AC* ***** Helaena*, Sister - 367AC* ****** Merys*, Nephew - 385AC* ***** Lucerys*, Brother - 367AC* ***** Rhaegar*, Brother - 368AC* ***** Aemon*, Brother - 376AC* **** Maegor*, Uncle - 341AC* ***** Maelor*, Cousin - 359AC* ***** Gael*, Cousin - 361AC* ***** Vaegon*, Cousin - 363AC* ***** Daena*, Cousin - 365AC* **** Baelon, Uncle - 348AC *** Daemon*, Great Uncle - 324AC - 370AC* *** Elaena*, Great Aunt - 326AC - 371AC* **** Jahaerys*, Second Cousin - 346AC* **** Syrea, Second Cousin - 351AC Supporting Characters * Executioner - Joren ** Befriended after Viserion returned to Braavos, Joren became one of his informants and close agents; for Joren knew how to get information, much to the chagrin of Viserion. He never asked how, he didn’t care to learn, but he knew Joren was cruel despite all his loyalty. * Negotiator - Abdar ** One of Viserion’s personal stewards, Abdar is well versed in all things courtly, and he does well to remind Viserion whenever possible. Viserion has know the man since he was far younger, and has helped used Abdar’s notable understanding of Essosi customs and conversations to better reinforce his points and studies. * Ship Captain - ‘The Whale’ ** The Whale is a large man Viserion met during his trip from Braavos to Qarth. There was no doubting his large figure, but the man was more than that as Viserion soon found out; for he was exceptionally friendly despite the crudeness and intimidation factor of his name. Jolly faced and red cheeked beneath a hefty beard, ‘The Whale’ became more than enough of a friend to return to Braavos under Viserion’s service. * Trader - Maron ** A close associate, Maron is a local tradesmen in the streets of Braavos who made a good rapport with Viserion during the last year. He has been a notable contact for the Prince, and has helped him meet many of the citie's more influential members over the last few moons; and has as such been a great choice for negoiating trade contacts and more. * Alia - Medic ** Met during his time in Qarth, Alia is the medic that ensured Viserion did not die from his chest would given to him by the Dothraki Bloodrider he killed in single combat. As the care required often had them together, they began a fruitful friendship that has lasted even now. She is tender and friendly, and spends most of her time in the Dragon Palace's library when not required. * Cossomo - Warrior (Water Dancing) ** A long standing friend, Cossomo is a Bravo well known for his illustrious and provocative fashion and behavior. More apt to be found in a brothel or masquerade than a noble's court, his eccentric nature has done him little favors with the other Targaryens, but has always sat well with Viserion. The two have been friends for years, and even traversed part of Essos with him for a short time before returning to the more traditional comforts he was accustomed to. Category:House Targaryen Category:Valyrian Category:Essossi